<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Love Christmas Again by asmo_ds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400001">How to Love Christmas Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds'>asmo_ds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey for the Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmo_ds/pseuds/asmo_ds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the holiday season rolls around, MC requests to go back home and spend Christmas at their apartment in the human world. Diavolo agrees on the condition they bring a brother to protect them since they have pact marks yet no knowledge of how to use them. Who better to bring then their sleepy boyfriend, Belphegor, even if it means they have to avoid all other humans the whole week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo &amp; Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey for the Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Love Christmas Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Give me a follow on my Tumblr @asmo-ds for more obey me content! Muah &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Belphie, Beel!” A sweet voice calls for them on the morning of December 25th. “I got you guys gifts! For the human holiday; Christmas!” Lilith jumped onto Belphegor’s bed holding very messily wrapped gifts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh right, I almost forgot that was today,” A young Belphegor reaches under his bed to pull out the gift boxes Lucifer had helped him wrap for his twin and the young girl. Beel runs to his own bed bringing out his own gifts for his siblings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you wrap these yourself, Lilith?” Beel giggles as he observes the horror show of wrapping paper around his gift from her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… I tried to but had trouble, so I asked Mammon and Leviathan for help - but then Leviathan got wrapped up in tape and it just turned into a mess,” she giggles with a blinding smile. “Anyways open your gifts!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Belphegor watches as Beel unwraps the gift from their baby sister, revealing a box of freshly baked cookies she had made that morning. Beelzebub gave her a hug thanking her before he moved to watch Belphegor open his gift from Lilith.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He unwrapped the gift and saw a soft pillow covered in the pattern sported by cows. He smiles wide and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I sewed it myself, I hope it is soft enough,” she smiles at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After they opened their gifts from Beel, a new blanket for Belphegor, and a new dress for Lilith, they moved on to Belphegor’s gifts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t call me cheesy, okay?” He blushes as they pull out the shiny golden necklaces. Beelzebub held a necklace with a charm shaped like a sun and Lilith’s sporting a star. Belphie reached down his shirt and pulled out the necklace he had gotten for himself, a moon-shaped charm resting on the chain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Belphie these are beautiful!” Lilith exclaims as Belphegor puts it around her neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think of these as a promise. A promise that we’ll always protect each other.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The three sat in the circle agreeing and swearing to protect each other no matter the cost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Celestial war was the last time he saw those stars. He watched as the necklace flew off of her chest, blood splatter landing on it as the arrow penetrated her wing. He watched as the chain snapped from the force of Lilith’s body flying backward. He watched as he broke his promise to protect her-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie sat straight up, breathing heavily as he woke up from the flashback. He stared straight ahead as he tried to refocus his breathing. Despite the darkness of the attic - he could see the outline of a person next to him. He glanced down at MC as he turned on a lamp. He grabbed their face and checked their pulse, letting out a sigh of relief as they stirred, blinking away the sleep from their tired eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belphie? You ok?” MC reaches up to wipe a tear he hadn’t even realized fell from his violet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t respond, his mouth open as nothing but a choked sob came out. MC sat up and pulled him against their chest, rubbing his back soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another nightmare?” they ask, receiving a shaky nod in return. Belphegor looks at the digital clock that rested beside his bed and reads the numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 2:03 AM on December 20th.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, MC and Belphie arrived at breakfast. “MC, the human world holiday season has arrived, Diavolo wants you to be prepared to talk to him this morning about how we can incorporate these human world festivities into our home to make you more comfortable during your stay,” Lucifer announces as MC helps him clean the dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… I was wondering if perhaps I could go home. Just for a week or so to see family and be in my own home. Christmas is special for me and I don’t really want to spend it in Hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looks surprised at their request and opens his mouth, most likely to protest the idea saying it would be a hazard to send MC out to the human world, but he is interrupted by another voice, one belonging to the demon prince himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can go home for the holidays! Though it may be riskier for you seeing as you now have pacts with all seven demon brothers yet have no idea how to use them. So I will allow you to go home but you will have to take a brother with you,” Diavolo states, causing Lucifer to turn around in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go with them Diavolo I am the only one who can be trusted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Lucifer, this is a special holiday and I want you to allow MC to choose for themselves for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC’s mind immediately goes to Belphie. They thank Diavolo with a big hug due to their excitement and run up towards the attic in search of their sleepy boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belphie! Belphie!” They jump on the pile of blankets that hid his body beneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diavolo said I could go home for a week to celebrate Christmas!” They exclaim and he gives them a half-assed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Have fun,” He turns over intending to go back to sleep and not wake up until after the season has passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I have to take a brother with me though, so I figured, you used to love the human world so why don’t you join me?” They smile sweetly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tenses and looks at the ground, avoiding their pleading eyes. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?!” They whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because… because I don’t want anybody to get hurt.” He turns to look at MC and they see the fear in his eyes, “what if I get angry again? What if I kill an innocent human while we’re there. MC I can’t go, I don’t want to hurt anybody-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll just have to stay inside, no big deal,” they shrug as if they hadn’t a care in the world. “I’ll go food shopping the first day so that we can eat, then we’ll hide out in my apartment all week watching Christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa and all that jazz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor looks at them with hope in his eyes as he contemplates whether or not to join them on their journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pinky promise we won’t leave the apartment?” He looks at them with a very serious look, and they lean forward, lightly bonking their forehead against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my soul.” They state before leaning their head down to kiss him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they prepared to depart for their trip, Lucifer would not stop nagging Belphegor like a mom sending their kid off to summer camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to any humans you don’t know, do you have mittens?! You can’t go without mittens, Belphegor, demons aren’t built for the cold you have to bundle up or else you’ll-” he is interrupted by Belphegor loudly saying his goodbye as he and MC stepped through the portal, landing in front of the apartment building where MC resided. The portal closed behind them and MC grabbed his hand, leading him into their apartment carrying his luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC! Long time no see!” the security guard at the front desk smiles widely at them, “you on break from your exchange program in Sweden- or wherever it was you went- for the holidays?” He stands up and walks around the desk to talk more casually to the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George! Yes I’m back, and this is my boyfriend, Belphie, I met him in the exchange program,” MC wraps themself around Belphegor’s arm as he looks down shyly, afraid to look at any human other than MC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet ya, Belphie. I’m George, you’ll probably see me a lot since I'm the head of security in this building,” the man reaches his hand out to shake Belphegor’s. Belphie nervously looks at MC who takes the hint and pipes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him! He’s Swedish, so he doesn’t really understand, plus he’s a germaphobe so he doesn’t shake hands,” they smile apologetically at the security guard who lowers his hand and gives a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I said to enjoy his stay,” George says before walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Belphie, George says to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I heard him, stupid,” he pokes MC’s cheek before they lead him to the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As MC reaches their front door and turns the keys they can see Belphie fidget, clearly nervous that they have yet to enter the privacy of MC’s home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC uses one hand to push the door open and the other to rub their thumb soothingly over the demon’s knuckles. As soon as they shut the door it feels as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders and he lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now that we’re here… do you want a tour?” MC chuckles, grabbing their boyfriend’s hand once more, leading him through the apartment and announcing the rooms as if they were a safari guide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here you see the bedroom. The natural habitat of an MC. The MC sleeps in this room and nearly never leaves it. This room is where things such as the mating season take place,” MC wiggles their eyebrows suggestively before giving an exaggerated wink, causing Belphegor to snort from how hard he was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your home is very cute, MC,” he compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking up their room a bit and placing Belphie’s luggage in the bedroom, MC decides to set up their bed as a nest for them to cuddle in. Belphie and MC lay in the makeshift nest watching horribly hallmark Christmas movies and making fun of their plots before they eventually fall asleep, ending their first day in the human realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, be careful you three!” The white-haired angel yells at three teens who run through a town decorated for Christmas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woah! Belphie look!” Lilith grabs his shoulder and they look over to see a giant tree, all lit up </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>(i know light bulbs probably didn’t exist in the era before Lilith died BUT we’re gonna pretend it do :D )</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and covered in ornaments. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I think they’re gonna put the star on top now,” he, Lilith, and Beel all push their way to the front of the crowd, ignoring Mammon calling for them to stay close to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so pretty!” Belphie looks at the young woman and his twin, smiling softly as they stare in awe at the shimmer lights as snow falls all around them in small soft flakes they melt on their skin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish Lucifer, Asmo, and Leviathan weren’t so busy today-” Lilith frowns. “I know they really just didn’t want to come stand in the cold but… I really think if we could’ve convinced them to come they would have loved this.” Lilith smiles gently and looks back up at the twinkling lights of the star atop the giant pine tree before them, “I hope one day we can all see these lights together.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I doubt you’ll be able to get those guys down ‘ere, but ya guys got me!” Mammon catches up to them and smiles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Mammon! Can we take a tree from the human world and decorate it at home?!” Lilith asks with a wide smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well it's a bit late this year, but next Christmas I pinky promise,” He raised his pinky towards her and they locked pinkies, bringing smiles to their faces.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But next Christmas never arrived for Lilith. It was on this trip that she met the human man who she fell for. It was mere months later that he fell ill and they were all cast down from the heavens. Bringing the death of Lilith and the birth of Satan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie slowly blinked as he winced away from the bright sunlight he wasn’t used to. He raised his nose to the air and smelled something good, so he stood and followed the scent to the kitchen. There he found MC in their pajamas, holding a pan with eggs over a plate that already had bacon and toast on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Belphie!” They place down the pan and run to him, jumping onto him as he catches their thighs, wrapping themself around him as he holds them up, tightly embracing their small form and swinging back and forth playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone seems hyper this morning,” he lets go of MC and they climb down with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know you were nervous about coming here so I wanted to thank you for joining me with breakfast in bed… so go back to bed and let me surprise you!” Belphie rolls his eyes and climbs back into the bed, moments later MC enters holding the plate he had previously seen them preparing. “Tada! A traditional human world breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat their breakfast and watch the news, Belphie accidentally laughing at some tragic events due to his demonic nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend some time decorating with some supplies MC had hidden away in the deepest depths of their closet. They hang a wreath on the inside of the front door and MC pulls out a fake mistletoe, hanging it on a ceiling lamp Belphie was underneath as he strung some lights around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that thing?” He tilts his head upwards to look at it more closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a human world tradition, wanna try it out?” MC asks innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure why not, what do I have to do-” he’s interrupted by MC pulling his face down to his for a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mistletoe, if you and someone else stand under it you have to kiss!” Belphie smiles and gives them one more kiss before looking back down into the box of decorations and spotting a star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this goes on top of the tree, right?” he asks and MC gives a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get a tree up here by myself, so we might have to skip that part-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to have a tree! That's the best part!” Belphie suddenly bursts out, immediately blushing embarrassed by his sudden enthusiasm. “Lilith used to love the trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then I’m sure we can find a way!” MC suddenly whips out their D.D.D, pressing a few buttons before raising it to their ear. “Hey Diavolo! I need a favor-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you two are, have fun decorating,” Diavolo says as they finish screwing a tree he and Lucifer had hauled up to MC’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t think you should have called us for this,” Lucifer shakes his head with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea you shouldn’t have come to the human world for a Christmas tree, you never could do it for Lilith when she begged-” belphie scoffs, making Lucifer shoot a glare his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer and belphie please behave yourselves, you are representing the Devildom here in MC’s apartment,” Daivolo places a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men suddenly hear some snickering as MC looks above Diavolo and Lucifer, causing everyone else to look up in return. They all looked up at the mistletoe that hung above them and MC and Belphie looked at each other with mischief in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, Lord Diavolo MC taught me a fun human world tradition, would you two like to give it a try,” Belphie gives an evil smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lucifer you join too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Belphegor explained the tradition Lucifer grew extremely flustered and tried to argue his way out of it, losing in the end as the demon prince was too enthusiastic to participate in human culture and kissed him on the lips with little to no hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men left, one beaming with excitement and the other sulking but blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC wrapped the lights around the tree, occasionally tripping over the long tangled wire. Belphie grabbed some tinsel, tossing it around the tree as MC finished the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC pulled out the normal ornaments first, handing some to Belphie to hang alongside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they got to the ones with a meaning behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby’s first Christmas?” belphie reads off the ornament shaped like a cradle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, that’s from my first Christmas! It has my birthstone in there as well, see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they dig through the ornaments and MC tells stories behind them all he can’t help but smile as he gets to know his lover deeper than he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of this, they finish and star at the star that had yet to be placed on top of the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to put it on, Belphie?” MC smiles up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course this is your first time decorating for Christmas you said so you should get the full experience!” MC hands him the star and he looks at it, a bit nervous before feeling MC’s lips on his cheek, a silent cheer of encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs the step ladder MC had placed next to the tree and places the star on, plugging it into the wall as it lit up with white lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC runs to turn off the lights so they can see the Christmas light better and Belphie takes a step back, a big smile on his normally sleepy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand and stare at the tree happily for a few moments before MC excuses themself to go make dinner. Belphie lays down on the bed and decides to take a power nap while MC cooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I’m so sorry sir!” Lilith exclaimed as she accidentally bumped into the shoulder of a young man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No worries, having a lady as breath-taking as yourself bump into me must be my Christmas gift,” the man compliments the Angel before introducing himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilith!” Belphegor calls after having searched for them for half an hour, he finally spotted them blushing as they chatted with a human man. Her three brothers watched from afar to ensure her safety, but allowed them to hang out together for a few more minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilith, we need to head back home now,” Mammon interrupted the pair, bringing a frown to his baby sister’s face. He walks away to let them say their goodbyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, uh, sir, I would love to see you again sometime, could we perhaps meet here in the center of town in three days time?” She asks with hope in her eyes and rosy cheeks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, I will wait here for you to return.” Belphie overheard their goodbyes and got slight chills, happy that his sister seemed excited, but fearful because he knew that love between Angel and human was something not taken lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they got home, Belphegor and Beelzebub sat and listened to their sister speak of the man and how they were going to return and see him soon. So every three days, the four of them travelled down to the human world, creating a new tradition. One day Lilith started going by herself, more frequently and sometimes spending days in the human world, staying with her new lover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Belphegor was so happy to see his sister happy and he thanked Christmas for existing as he knew that if it didn’t she would never have met the person who gave her so much life. But now he couldn’t help but curse the wretched holiday as it caused her to meet the person she would give her life trying to heal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor woke up the next morning with MC still in bed, sleeping next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at the human and thought to himself how hypocritical he was. He had been so mad at Lilith’s lover for her death and claimed loving humans if you were not human was wrong, but here he was staring with pure adoration at a human he was proud to call his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC stirred and looked up into sleepy violet eyes before slightly sitting up for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got ready for the day, brushing their teeth, changing into new clothes and eventually arriving in the kitchen for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, funny story,” MC laughs nervously as they open the cabinets, meeting nothing but air, “we are out of food and I’m going to have to go shopping. So you can either stay here alone or join me. It’s completely up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor weighs his options before a small voice in the back of his head tells him to join his significant other in public and protect them from witches or other supernatural creatures that may see the pact marks that adorned their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unplug the tree to avoid a fire and bundle up to avoid hypothermia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC holds his hand the whole way, soothing any nerves he had. They tried to crack some jokes to make him feel less awkward but they eventually stopped as it didn’t seem to help him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they shopped Belphie’s vice grip on MC’s hand loosened to a casual hold instead of a fearful one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is actually… kind of nice,” he mumbled as he looked around at the humans shopping, some kids horsing around as their mother tried to reign them in, an old couple slowly making their way down the aisle, a father trying to make his infant laugh at his funny faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I told you it wouldn’t be so bad,” MC smiles at him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished up their shopping and paid for their groceries before leaving. On the way home Belphegor made MC stop so they could look at a snow covered park where parents sat and watched their children and he saw some dogs run after frisbees and snowballs their owners had thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole way home Belphie couldn’t stop smiling as he watched humans enjoy their lives despite theirs being so short compared to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he saw a young lady bump into a man, apologizing before they struck up a conversation. He saw Lilith and her lover for half a second before blinking and seeing the strangers once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived home and got settled in, putting away the groceries and getting back into their PJs, they sat in front of the TV, watching some show MC wanted to catch up on while they were home where it aired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A commercial came on that Belphie had seen the night before. It was a Christmas movie that was apparently a “remake” of a story about some green man in the mountains stealing a holiday. He saw on the screen it was apparently ‘in theaters now’, so he turned to the human beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey MC… do you think maybe we could go see that tonight?” he smiled shyly and MC sat up and gave him a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’m glad to see you finally feel good about going outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… movie theaters are just dark rooms you sit in watching a giant screen for a bit,” he shrugs, clearly still a bit nervous about being around other humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it is still a start though!” MC hugs him before going onto their phone and looking for movie times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the movie MC and Belphie walked out hand in hand, him acting much more natural than when they had first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They returned to the apartment building and were once again greeted by the security guard, George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC! MC’s boyfriend! Have a nice date?” he smiles at the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We saw a movie!” belphie tries to put on his best Swedish accent and watches as the security guard looks surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very nice!” George smiles at him, talking very slowly to ensure Belphie could understand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie continued to communicate in short and simple sentences in his god awful attempt at an accent. After they left the lobby, MC and Belpie broke into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awful” MC laughs out, clutching their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only knew how the accent sounded from that show you were watching last night,” he responds, also laughing very hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night, Belphie and MC make plans for the remainder of their time in the human world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day they went Ice Skating, Belphie falling over a lot before finally getting the hang of it. Though, by the time he got it, he was exhausted and falling asleep on the ice. MC had to hurry home so he didn’t knock out on the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after that was Christmas, and Belphie was grateful he hadn’t had any dreams to upset him the past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had bought MC a gift before they left the Devildom and MC had left to go get him one yesterday when he fell asleep. They both handed each other gifts and unwrapped them at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blanket that matches my pillow!” Belphie exclaims with a big smile, holding the cow print cloth up to get a better view of it. He wraps it around himself as MC finishes getting the wrapping off of his gift to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow… Belphie this is beautiful,” they lift the necklace up and place the star-shaped charm in their hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it custom made,” he pulls his own necklace out from under his shirt, “Beel has one too, the third one, that is shaped like stars too, is on Lilith’s tomb under the house. You came and changed me, MC. I want you to know I don’t see you as Lilith, but you are still a piece of my family, and I promise to protect you forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie was certain he would never see the blood on those stars again, he would protect MC with his life and never let them get hurt by anyone or anything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>